Chronicles of Kane and Atlas
by Knite
Summary: The weight of their ancestors is placed on the shoulders of brothers, Kane and Atlas Reeves, after the last living god tears at their lives and makes them fight one another.


Prologue

It's Only the Beginning

The Earth is changing. They may not be able to see it, but inside they know. They can feel it beneath their feet...in their breath. For years the world has been collapsing in time, inevitably ending where it began. And now, with the help of people who mean to do good, it will all end up just stalling the moment where the representatives of time collide, and the people themselves awake with the weight of all of their ancestors upon their shoulders.

A world occupied by the likes of humans, gods, and demons brings forth the natural envy caused by their differences. The Gods, their power over the two races and immortality was sought out to be stopped by the other two races. The humans, their craftiness and intelligence are often envied. And the demons with their natural bulkiness and extraordinary long life. By working together they could make the world what the Great God had intended, but that is the path the world would never take.

During the age of desperation from the almighty power of the Gods, a lost prophecy was found. The prophecy told of three keys that together would bring a new era to the world. The era would either save the world from destruction or the world would end in absolute decimation. The God's tyrannical reign was about to end, and the human's reign would begin. For the past 200 years the Demon's remained secluded from the rest of the world, making their home in the dark, mysterious, unseen Demon Mountains. The prophecy spoke:

_The keys were born from mortal's fire,_

_So becomes its one desire._

_The tarnished Earth thrives on war,_

_Their only hope through a forbidden door._

_The keys together open the door,_

_But will not stop the never-ending war._

_The war will drive the world apart,_

_And reveal behind the door the ever-beating heart._

_Engulfed with fire, the world will die,_

_Flaming until all life goes by._

_If the world can fix the mistake it's made,_

_Then the spirit of life can be remade._

Years ago, in the beginning of the reign of man, one man rose up and demanded the end of the Gods' terror. Gods have been for years making use of their outstanding power over their human counterparts. They have made themselves the supreme rulers of the Earth. But as they say, " No crime goes without punishment" and so it is true. The Gods distrusted their powers and let their guards down. That was back before everything became so complicated. Back before the men of the Earth defied the judgment of the Gods. One such man, the man of legends, had used all the courage and strength he had and killed every single God. Some say that he freed the world from their terror. Others say that he cursed the world to be open to Nature's fury.

His name was Tarior; he was a Godian, the last remaining descendant of the Sun God, Ra. A Godian, is a person who possesses half the blood of a human and half the blood of a God. Few remain on the Earth, and even in the time that will pass, they will not take their powers lightly. Being a Godian gave Tarior the curse of holding an eye in the center of his left palm for as long as he lived. But with this eye gave him overall, the power of the sun. The strength to manifest heat from the core of his body that could reach temperatures almost higher than the sun. With this power he was thought to be invincible.

Such power though is usually underestimated. Such as when Ra possessed it. He had ultimately used his power without concern for anything else. His father, Pandora, the Father of the Gods, saw this happen and knew what would come from it. After a few long years of fighting with each other, Anubis, Ra's brother, who was also the God of the Moon, had finally found a way to kill his long hated brother. He learned that if he forced Ra to stay in the light of the sun during the time when Ra was most vulnerable, when he was about to erupt into a flaming enigma, which would completely incinerate anything he touched. If he could get Ra to continue drawing energy from the infinitely prospering sun, his body would overheat and he would inevitably die.

With this came the event where no history goes beyond. When Ra absorbed all of the energy he could handle, Anubis forced his hand stillinto the sun. His body could not withstand any more. And so he overloaded, self-destructed decimating his whole land. But his explosion was too great for even Anubis to handle, or shall we even say...the rest of the world as well. The explosion widened and engulfed the land in a spreading wildfire the strength of ten thousand nuclear weapons. The force whipped out all human life known from the face of the Earth. But as legend goes, two survived, who slowly but steadily prospered the world with the population of the humans.

_Cornarrius - Kingdom of Ra_

Standing in the center of the Cornarrian territory, towards the northern end of the desert continent, Imperos, the King of the Land of Aldor, or Aldor's Pass stood with 20,000 soldiers, prepared to take over the great reigning castle of Cornarrius, that had mocked his army for years. On the opposite side of the battlefield, King Thidos stood with an army greater than that of the other King's.

The King of Aldor, or the Land of Shadow, stood tall, about 6'5", with a mask that had one side, of the color gold which remained the shape of a bald man's face with two streak-holes that represent the place where he speaks. The other side of his mask stretched out with spikes and spines that point away from his face. The mask was the color gold and took the shape of the representative demons in the storybooks. He wore a huge war-metal uniform, revealing no part of his body besides his eyes, points and spikes rising from every place possible.

King Thidos, stood opposite of him, only a few meters away, with his long, 6-inch beard and long grayish-blonde hair. He looked to be in his late 60's and had several wrinkles that could be seen from beneath part of his helmet. He stood fairly shorter than the King of Aldor, but still stood as prepared for battle. He wore armor that showed off the symbol of Cornarrius, a sword engulfed in the flames of eternity.

Thidos rolled forward on a small chariot, then stopped about two feet before Aldor's King. Thidos argrily spoke to Aldor's King. " I want you off my land, Akcel!"

" I'm sorry, was that supposed to obligate me to answer you?" Akcel replied, speaking very calmly.

" Either you get off my land, or I will kill you and your army here."

" To others your threat may imply fear, but to me? All it tells me is that you are the one that fears me."

" So you really are ready to kill all your men?"

" You speak bravely before me, but so foolishly."

" Remember who your preaching to, Old King."

Akcel slightly moved his arm in circles, making sure his armor was tight enough around him that he could fight if needed. Akcel turned to the side and signaled to his apprentice to hand him his weapon. His apprentice stood only a few feet behind Akcel with a helmet that showed small designs of dragons twirled around the helmet and back to the same side. He wore armor that pointed away from him on his left side and was sleeveless on his right, similar to that of his master's.

" Hmph. Luckily for you and your men I'm not in the mood to watch another massacre. So how about we just settle this with one fight? My apprentice against your strongest fighter." proposed Akcel, slightly chuckly with every word. Thidos replied, " Fine. But if my fighter wins you leave my land for good."

" And if my apprentice wins?" Akcel softly asked. Akcel moved back a bit and led his apprentice forward. He then stabbed his long weapon in front of his apprentice.

His weapon was a long arm-looking blade with several curves and imbalances. The blade was pointy on one end and was more like and axe on the other. On the blade itself was a finely imprinted design that looked to be a sword in a horizontal fashion with a long completely black dragon wrapped around it. The head of the dragon on the design was at the tip of the sword almost like as if it would bite whoever got near the point.

" If your fighter wins, my army will serve you and obey your every command. Whenever you call them," answered Thidos with a confident tone in his voice. " But I doubt that your little apprentice can defeat my legendary fighter."

Akcel's apprentice smirked like he thought that Thidos was extremely underestimating him. Akcel then spoke, " If you're so confident, lets see how he does. Call him forth."

Thidos yelled out through his army, " Tarior!"

For a second there was an elongated silence among his army. Then from the center of the men one of them moved forward. He had long blonde hair that was partly wet probly from sweating and had emerald green eyes that pierced the sights of Akcel and his apprentice. He wore a helmet that pierced upward slightly above his eyebrows and then pointed down from the point in between his eyebrows. He wore armor that looked to be made of a light leather and had a brownish-bronze color that moved slightly outward like shoulder pads. In the center of his armor was a circle with a symbol that had a hand on it with an eye in the center of that picture of the hand. Proving that he was infact Tarior, the man who Thidos was calling forward.

With a smart-ass look on his face, he stepped forward in front of Thidos. He slightly turned his head and darted his eyes at Thidos. Thidos looked at Tarior with a pissed off facial expression.

Thidos angrily shouted at Tarior, " Your late! I should have you expelled from my army."

" 'You expel me from your army and I'll just join his...and kill you." replied Tarior, not changing his look towards Thidos.

Thidos's face filled with worry and pain for a split second. It was almost like he could anticipate the pain that Tarior would inflict upon him if he were to actually expel him. Tarior strode around in a full circle, that way he was facing Thidos completely. He started to walk away from the fight, straight into the army. The men on the frontline began to move out of the way for Tarior to pass.

" Tarior! Where are you going! You have a fight to finish!" roared Thidos, bending his head to Tarior.

" Why don't you fight him? I don't really feel like it. And for the record, my fight has only just begun."

Tarior changed direction and turned around. He walked back to where he was before, a few feet in front of Thidos. A man that seemed to be Thidos's assistant stepped forward carrying a spear, a shield, and a sword. He handed the three items to Tarior, which quickly fit the sword around his belt and the shield onto his shoulder. The spear he grasped hard into his right hand.

Attorus and Akcel shared the same bored expression. Both leaned their bodies back slightly and allowed themselves the comfort of crossing their arms. The weapon that Akcel had given to his apprentice stood slanted in the ground, the sand from the battlefield holding it in place.

Tarior advanced toward Attorus a few feet. Still he gripped the spear in his right hand. The expression on his face looked to be that of a mischievous little child. One who had a plan to warn Thidos in mind.

After Tarior was about 30 feet from Thidos and his army, Attorus stepped forward, still at least a few yards away from Tarior. Attorus intently watched every move that Tarior would make, memorizing each way he moved his legs when he walked. Tarior tightened his grip on the spear once more.

Tarior froze in place, and then with all of the strength he had pulled the spear back and prepared to throw it. Then with a last second of opportunity he spun his body around in a circle and threw the spear. The spear whooshed through the air and to the looks of it was going to hit Thidos perfectly in the forehead. But with a miracle to Thidos the spear slightly moved to the right of him and pierced through the skull of the man standing right next to him. The spear went through the front of his skull and right out of the back, extending a foot or so from the back. The man fell lifelessly to the ground with the point of the spear sticking up from the back of his head.

Thidos had an absolutely astonished look on his face. Knowing that Tarior would have killed him without any hesitation whatsoever but for some reason chose not to. Tarior mean fully spoke out to Thidos, " Next time, dear King...I won't miss."

Akcel moved his head back and huffed to himself. Speaking to Thidos he said, " You dare to call this man YOUR fighter? He's as likely to kill you, as he is to kill me. Pitiful."

Tarior then spoke to Akcel in reply to what he had said to Thidos before, " Don't worry Akcel, your next. And so is your apprentice."

Tarior pulled the sword from his belt and gave himself a bit of a running start. It was like he was jogging to fight Attorus. Attorus simply smiled then removed his arms from being folded and grabbed the center part of the weapon he had punctured through the Cornarrian sands. Tarior still advanced forward even though he was about 10 feet in front of him.

Then when he came to about 5 feet he leaped into the air, dodging to the side a bit for a side assault. Attorus lifted up one of the ends to the blade and blocked the sword strike, making Tarior skid backwards against the ground and landing unfazed a few feet before Akcel. Then Tarior darted forward once more and attempted a stabbing assault on his chest. Quickly Attorus moved out of the way and completely dodged the attack.

In return to the attack Tarior just attempted on him he swung the weapon he was wielding at a vertical angle. Tarior moved his whole body to his right and completely dodged his attack as well. The blade, in the aftermath of missing Tarior harshly collided with the ground and blew some of the sand to the sides, making it emit into the air and surrounding them. The sand faintly stung at Tarior's eyes as they continued to attempt attacks upon one another, though neither one connecting blows at all.

After a few minutes of this dodging fight, the sand had nearly clouded its way to Akcel and Thidos. Though the sand filled the air of the fight. It was still visible what was going on in the battle.

Tarior finally connected a blow to Attorus's waist but was deceived. For the sword he used was to light and too weak to do any serious, real damage to him. The blade of the sword bounced off of Attorus. Both stood back a bit and reflected on each other's moves, hesitating and breathing very heavily while they examined the clash they just had.

Tarior now was sweating twice as much as before, his hair nearly soaked beneath the helmet. Attorus breathed heavily from under the black metal mouth protector. Tarior moved yet again forward at Attorus. This time he dove to the right and rolled as he passed by Attorus and then when he got back onto his feet, he lunged at Attorus's chest once again.

The sword's blade was yet again blocked by Attorus's weapon. But this time a small breaking crack sound came from the clash along with the usual ching sound that came from two clashing blades. Half of Tarior's sword broke off and fell onto the sandy battlefield. Attorus, realizing that Tarior had nothing left to defend him, used his reflexes and vertically cut down at Tarior. Tarior quickly moved his shield into position to block the blade.

Tarior though, underestimated his strength and the defence of his shield. Meaning that the blade broke through the center of his shield and cut open a wound in his arm. Then with a combo-ed second move he swung his blade in a horizontal attack, striking Tarior in his chest and knocking him flat onto his back. The attack itself didn't cut him or pierce his hard leather armor.

The sun had set itself high in the air. The day was beginning to go downhill, and the morning light was fading from the sand-covered arena. The clouds that were casting themselves from the left of the sun were now positioned gaping in between lights.

Though Tarior knew that he had nothing to defend himself with he darted again straight at Attorus. Then surprisingly with a split second to act before Attorus would strike him again, Tarior reached both of his hands down to the sides of his greaves. He grasped his palms around a hard outer layer that covered something underneath the sides. He cast them off to the sides of him then grabbed two glimmering gold daggers that rested strapped onto his ankles. With the last attempt to attack Attorus before being brutally assaulted by Attorus's blade he swung the daggers at an extreme speed from the his sides and stopped Attorus's attack from both sides. The daggers stopped the blade in place and forced it into a position that made it so that Attorus could not move at all.

" I'm sorry to say this, but this is the end of out fight." said Tarior. " You lose."

" On the contrary Tarior, this is only the beginning," replied Attorus, struggling to move his weapon from the entangled trap Tarior had set him in.

Attorus was aiming most of his struggling to his right side, he immediately assumed that Tarior's left arm would soon give in under enough pressure. Blood dripped from Tarior's arm at a more immense speed rushing down his hand and onto the blade. The dagger on his left began to lightly glow with the sun's reflection on it.

Seeing as he had Atorrus to his every control, he bent his daggers so that they reflected the sun's light right into Attorus's wide opened, piercing eyes. The glare created from the sun's menacingly bright light burnt into Attorus's eyes and began to make him blink profusely and lose control of his legs.

Attorus let loose his grip onto the handle of the weapon, and moved one of his arms to his eyes and began to furiously rub them. Tarior took this window of opportunity and used one of the daggers to hold the blade down then the second; he retracted back and slammed the dagger as hard as possible, knocking the blade out of Attorus's hands and high into the air.

With a piercing downward stabbing motion, Tarior brought the dagger that he used to knock the blade from Attorus's hand to stab through Attorus's armor and into his rigth left shoulder. He then spun his body into a circle to get a strong thrusting motion for the other dagger. With an even more powerful thrust he punctured through Attorus's lower chest plate, which guarded the center of his ribcage and his stomach.

Painfully Attorus fell to his knees with an expression of pure pain. Burning red blood dripped around the dagger and down his armor. Tarior released his hands from the handles of the daggers and stepped back, simply watching Attorus's extreme pain.

Attorus breathed even heavier. It seemed that the dagger missed his shoulder and struck straight into his lung, making the air gape from his lung into the rest of his body. His wounds bled at an even faster rate. The daggers for some odd reason seemed to nearly be on fire, smoking from out of Attorus's armor. When the dagger had struck the armor, it melted through it like a knife through butter.

Also Tarior's hands began to smoke up fill the air around him. His smoke releasing from his body released itself more and more around his body. His body looked to be about to combust and enflame.

" Ugh... How? How...? How did you...? Hugh. Penetrate my armor?" painfully spoke Attorus, hesitating after he spoke a few words at a time.

Tarior put the smart-ass smirk back onto his face and simply looked up into the air, watching Attorus's weapon cascade downward toward him. Attorus looked to be in too much pain to look up and watch the blade fall. The blade fell downward straight into Tarior's hand. Tarior then brought down the angle of the blade so that the end of the weapon faced was placed at the pulsing vein on his neck. He retracted the blade backwards and prepared to swing the blade into Attorus's neck.

" Simple. You should never play with fire." Tarior lightly spoke to Attorus. About two seconds after speaking these last words to Attorus, he spun the blade with all of his strength and slammed it into Attorus's neck, immediately killing him. Tarior easily pulled the blade out from Attorus's neck then vertically sticks the blade into his armor. Blood still held onto the half the blade.

Tarior turned and glared his eyes at Akcel, then approached him carrying his prize, Attorus's weapon in his palm. Blood dripped from the end of Attorus's weapon onto the sand, trailing behind him. Akcel walked the rest of the distance between Tarior and himself.

There was a pause in both of the armies when Akcel and Tarior stared down each other. Then Akcel broke the silence by calmly speaking, " Attorus...one of my best!"

" If you say so." Tarior replied, holding out the weapon before Akcel. Indignantly he prepared to stride himself back a few feet after Akcel took the weapon.

" Keep it. Think of it as your prize for defeating my Apprentice." returned Akcel, " Oh, and tell your King that I honor our agreement and will leave his land as promised."

Tarior simply nodded and took Attorus's weapon into his hand once again. He turns and walks a few steps away from Akcel, and then he suddenly stops and bends his head towards Akcel and said. " The day he becomes MY King is the day that I slit my own throat."

He then continued walking into the distance that stood beyond Thidos's army. Akcel spun in a half-circle then walked off with his army marching in front of him, away from Thidos's land and into the desert wasteland.

One of the soldiers that were standing next to Thidos turned his head and looked at Thidos. The soldier then said to Thidos, " It seems King Akcel is actually honoring your agreement and leaving Cornarrius for good."

" That fool!" Thidos replied, watching Tarior walk straight past him and off through the army."

" Pardon, sir?" the soldier spoke.

" Prepare the troops, we cast off tomorrow morning."

" We're going to Aldor's Pass?"

" Precisely. That old fool will never see it coming."

Thidos turned his sights onto Akcel, who was now marching away. Then suddenly Akcel bent his head like Tarior did and stared down at Thidos. Oddly he tapped his forehead, then turned and walked away once again.

The soldier still stood next to Thidos. Thidos looked at him and said, " What? Are you waiting for me to hold your hand! GO!

And so Thidos marched his armies across the land to Aldor's Pass, the land spoken in legends to be the falling place of Dyvrious, the Great God of Death. But he was deceived. For he was planning to break through its gates and take Akcel by surprise. But Akcel was mysteriously waiting for him. One hundred thousand soldiers standing at its Gates, prepared for battle. Thidos's impressive two hundred thousand soldiers met Akcel's armies.

The night grew strong in the skies of Aldor, as it always does when the darkness begins to fall over the mountains scowering the areas around Aldor. Across the waking battlefield, Thidos trampled onward with his men at his back. The Gates of Aldor were the only things dividing Akcel's army from that of Thidos's.

Some of the men from Thidos's army moved through the others with huge round objects in their hands. They were bombs. A second arsenal of men moved through Thidos's army, this one holding torches in their hands. They lit the fuses of the bombs and stepped backwards, out of dangerous range.

The bombs exploded at an immense rate, enflaming and destroying Aldor's Gates. They fell forward hitting no one. And with no time to waste, Thidos's soldiers darted over the fallen Gates and prepared for battle against Akcel's.

Six hours had passed and no one had seen eye or ear of Akcel. Bodies lay fallen across the darkened land. The mountains cast menacing shadows on the fight below, and the moon's light was the only light besides the flaming arrows flying back and forth across the battlefield that could be seen.

Near the center of the field Tarior cut and sliced men left and right with the gold blades he used before to kill Attorus. Along side him was the Godian of Wind named Aero, or one of the last descendants of Aero, the God of Wind.

" Aero! This way!" shouted Tarior, leading the way further into the fight.

Aero nodded and followed close behind Tarior. Tarior eagerly looked through the army and spotted out Thidos whipping out some of Akcel's soldiers with a silver short sword. Thidos almost instantly saw Tarior advancing at him at a very threatening speed. Tarior clutched the two daggers hard in his hands. Thidos ceased his killings and glared at Tarior.

" Heres your chance, Tarior!" shouted Thidos to Tarior. " Are you with me or are you with him?"

" Go play with some of the soldiers, Aero." Tarior declared, slightly bending his head to the side, then returning it and continued to stare down Thidos.

" You still have yet to answer my question, Tarior." croaked Thidos, feeling more threatened then ever from Tarior's odd approach.

Aero went off to Tarior's left and began killing some soldiers. After about killing five people, he glanced over to Tarior and sarcastically said to him, " Tarior! Have fun!"

Tarior nodded and returned his attention back to Thidos. He then said, " To tell you the truth, Thidos...I'm with neither of you. As I see it...I work alone."

" Hmph. It looks to me like you've overstayed your welcome. And the price for betraying me? For you? Is death."

" Allow me to return the favor."

" Tonight, Tarior...you will feel what its like to be lying flat on the floor against the point of my sword."

" You know what? I've waited for this day, since you destroyed my life."

" When I found you, your life was already over," replied Thidos, with a punctual tone in his voice.

" Then let it begin."

Tarior advanced by throwing the dagger in his right hand at an extreme velocity. Before Thidos could dodge, he was on the ground, surrounded by hundreds of dead bodies, with a dagger pointing out of his shoulder.

The dagger appeared to have pierced into one of his lungs, for he immediately started to gasp for air. Thidos choked and turned himself to the side and coughed up some blood. Tarior strolled his way to Thidos. When he reached Thidos's side, Tarior stood there, hovering over his body and watched him gasp his last few breaths.

" I expected the reknowned King of Cornarrius to show a little more initiative. Perhaps not. Goodbye, Old King!" spoke Tarior, smirking at the sight of Thidos helplessly trying to breathe.

" Tarior...Tarior! I will see you..hugh..hugh..in Hell!"

Tarior smirked some more then chuckled to himself. Aero appeared behind Tarior almost right after Thidos's last breathe. He accompanied Tarior as he pulled the dagger from Thidos's lifeless body and walked off, away from the battle, and away from Aldor.

With an odd streak of luck, it had turned out that even without Thidos's guidance, his army had defeated all of Akcel's men. Replacing Thidos's command was his son, whom seeked vengeance against who he thought had killed his father. So he commanded his new army into Aldor's one and only city. But found it to be completely deserted. It had seemed Aldor was theirs.

But victory...was not yet in their hands. For from the door to Aldor's Great Castle, about a quarter of a mile behind the city they had just taken over, Akcel stepped forward, alone and unarmed.

He wore his huge black armor and his two-sided mask. As he walked forward there was an evil glare to his eyes, which could be seen by all of Thidos's men. He did not look as if he was there to surrender but more like he was there to strike a deal.

To meet Akcel, Thidos's son strolled forward to negotiate. Thidos's son calmly and confidently said, " No negotiations, Akcel!"

" Oh, Dear Child, you are just like your pathetic father. I'm not here to bargain with you, but more like to give you a chance to get off of my land...before I kill you and your men here," replied Akcel, scanning the army that surrounded him.

" Hahahaha, you think of yourself like a God, Akcel. You have no chance of such a thing,"

" Hmph. So be it," easily spoke Akcel.

Akcel knew that he was way outnumbered, though he still kept his usual calm attitude. Only half of Thidos's men were killed and all of Akcel's. So now it was Akcel against about one-hundred thousand soldiers. It seemed Akcel's time was over.

The armies rushed at Akcel, who just stood their and watched the to see who would reach him first. When the men came into good jumping distance, they leaped into the air and attempted a power swing at him. Akcel moved to the side to dodge the first attack but was too soon to dodge the second and the third. He was struck in the shoulder and in his chest. Before he knew it, swords were mauling him continually.

After a few minutes of plowing through his defenses and cutting and breaking his armor, the soldiers stepped back and waited for the smoke to clear from where Akcel stood. Akcel was facedown on the ground with most of his armor missing or barely hanging onto his body. He seemed dead. His body lay lifelessly on the ground, the smoke still rising from the Earth due to the constant trampling.

Suddenly Akcel moved his arm and moved it forward, next to his head and supported himself as he got up. Once he had himself back to his feet it was visible to everyone that he wasn't in pain at all and had no sign of even being scratched by the attacks. Though his armor lay in pieces on the ground before him, his body was perfect, unflawed, untainted. His mask remained unaltered on his face.

Akcel moved his body into a straight, upright position then pushed at his neck. A light popping sound was heard over the silent, anticipating army, from Akcel's neck. Akcel was standing exactly like he was before they attacked him, except that most of his armor was on the ground in pieces. The only part of the armor that remained was his leggings and part of his right arm guards.

" I would've expected better from the great forces of Cornarrius," said Akcel calmly, his usual attitude no different. " But then again, you humans are so poor at fighting. The only way you seem to beat your enemies is by outnumbering them and then assaulting them when they have no defense left. Pitiful."

Akcel rolled his arm back again, like he did when he first confronted Thidos. He advanced at the army again at a threatening speed. Before they could act on him he punched one of the soldiers. Oddly enough the soldier plowed back against the other soldiers, knocking them into the air. About fifty or sixty soldiers were forced into the air from just one punch. Then with a second attack he spun around and punched another soldier, causing the same effect as the first punch.

He continued again and again. Soon enough all the soldiers that had surrounded him were on the ground dead. They didn't even have a chance to attack him again before they had breathed their last breath.

Ackel noticed that Thidos's son was attempting to escape and looked around him for a way to stop him. The only thing he could find was a lit torch laying half buried on the black-dirted floor. He picked it up and moved his arm so that he could throw it at an immense distance. Thidos's son was about a mile or so before Akcel. Akcel could see his shape starting to fade in the heated black distance.

Akcel winded his arm further back and threw it like a knife at Thidos's son. Strangely the torch spun at a unique speed. It didn't look like it was going to stop spinning any time soon. The enraged flame on the end of the torch flickered as the wind blew against it. The speed increased as it came closer to Thidos's sprinting son. Before he knew that Akcel had thrown the torch at him, he was struck in the back. The back end of the torch pierced through his skin and into his back spinal cord, making him lose control of his body and collapse onto his hands and knees.

He attempted to get back up onto his feet and stumbled forward, sprinting away from Akcel still. He knew that he had something in his back but didn't know that it was actually a lit torch. The flames began to rise up the neck of the torch to his back.

Then after he traveled about twenty more feet the flames had caught up with his body and combusted. The flames spread like wildfire across his body. He still kept running, muttering to himself as he stumbled, " I'm not gonna die! I'm not gonna die!"

He didn't at all notice that he was on fire, only that he needed to run before Akcel would kill him. Akcel stood and watched him fall to his knees and his body burns into nothingness.

From the Gates of Aldor's Castle, towering behind Akcel, a man suited in armor similar to that of Attorus's stepped up next to Akcel and handed him a cloth. Akcel knew that the man was standing next to him, but didn't look towards him.

" I guess that your secrets out, Milord." hesitated the soldier.

" I think not. We have no witnesses to my extraordinary powers. That is...besides you and me," contradicted Akcel. Akcel looked at him and signaled with his eyes that if he told anyone he would not endure life anymore.

" But...but..what about those two men that killed Thidos."

" Ahh.. Tarior and Aero. They might tell people, but then again. I have an idea. I want you...to go around the world and tell everyone that Akcel is dead. He died in this battle...and killed everyone else in the process." replied Akcel in a resident tone of voice. " That outta buy me at least another four or five thousand years to get myself another army."

Akcel spun and casually strolled through the gates of his castle. He went down the empty halls and into his chamber, on the 15th floor of the castle, high above the ground below. He comfortably sat down in his throne and rested his head onto his hand, on the left side. " And so it begins."

And so the world returned to the constant fight with itself. Death being the natural order of their lives. But somewhere in the shadows of the mountains surrounding Aldor's Castle, a whisper followed through the tremors of the Earth into the ears of those who have lost their lives. And some whisper...that a man so powerful...hiding in the shadows, remained alive, and with the power...of a God.


End file.
